


Perhaps I Am Icarus

by LadySpartacus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Forgive Me, I am so sorry, I had to get it out of my head, Short One Shot, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySpartacus/pseuds/LadySpartacus
Summary: An AU ending to GOT S8E3. Though this is kinda show verse, consider Jon to be in keeping with book!Jon





	Perhaps I Am Icarus

It’s like dreaming. Like flying or falling in a dream. Everything hazy and somehow so crystal clear. Void of color and somehow completely like walking amidst rainbows.

She kisses him and he swears he taste the first snow of winter upon her lips, the smell of the earth after a long awaited rain pervades his nose, and the soft silken feel of a fallen feather running thru ones fingers plays lightly upon his lips.

He is in heaven. And for a moment he allows himself to bask in the glow of the sun within his arms. Wings take him higher and higher and he is soaring, gliding amongst the clouds. The world fading far below him.

But then he looks down and just as quickly as he soared towards the sun… he is falling now. The world is dragging him back. Ripping his wings apart and the earth is burying him. Deep within its dark bowels.

There is no breath in him, no thoughts, or feelings. Because there is only the blackness, the emptiness, the never ending void. And he is certain this is death. True death. Not alike the first time. There is no returning for him.

He can never awaken to the light again. For she is there. Within his arms and the light has gone. Her eyes hold nothing now. No love, no hate, no sadness, nor joy, nor fear. Nothing. They hold nothing as he holds her tight.

And he is dead. Because she is gone. The war is won, but the cost… the cost was everything he fought for. The cost was paid for by her.

So he prays and begs for the mercy to be released. Let the burdens of the world fall upon the shoulders of another. Let him rest surrounded by her everlasting light. Let him be free of the starless nights. Let him burn in the embrace of the sun.

Arya Stark is no more and by the pricking of her needle thru his own heart now neither is Jon Snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. So Sorry. I was listening to M83's music and well this was born.... I'm sorry. I'm really so sorry. But I've been so creatively dry lately that when the rain provided by the Lady Muse came, I had no choice but to drink!!! Anyways, I hope you all don't completely hate me now... *sweats profusely & laughs nervously* 
> 
> Anyways, I'm gonna try to piggyback off this creative spark and work on my other WIPs. 
> 
> Let me know what you all think about this. And as always, constructive criticism sans rudeness is always welcome!
> 
> Much Love,  
> Lady S


End file.
